


Flashbacks of a Broken Heart

by Furuyanagi_Churin



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuyanagi_Churin/pseuds/Furuyanagi_Churin
Summary: Relationships aren't always easy. Morita Hikaru and Tamura Hono, two high school students, found out the hard way.  After a harsh breakup, they were both ready to reconcile with one another... but at what cost?
Relationships: Morita Hikaru/Tamura Hono, Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 12





	Flashbacks of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Heyo, look who's back, this time with a 2nd gen focused AU. 2nd gen focused being my two favorite 2kis, Hono and Runrun. :3

They always say that ‘Your life flashes before your eyes before you die’, but I never thought it was true. The good times, the bad times and well… the most idiotic decisions you’ve ever made.

I guess that was true for me, to some extent. I stupidly pushed away the one person I loved more than anything. I let her go when she needed me the most.

The streets were empty that day, void of any human interaction. Stores were shut, rain pouring down on me as I ran.

_ Splash, splash, splash! _

I didn’t care what was around me at that point. I’m pretty sure the buildings just blended into one another. I didn’t care that my whole body was drenched from the rain around me. The only thing I cared about right now was her.

Stopping as soon as I found a lone figure standing outside a ramen joint, my hands were immediately on my knees as I panted. Just from the despondent look on her face, I knew it was her. Even though I knew I didn’t deserve her forgiveness, it was worth a shot… right?

“Hikaru-chan!” I yelled, gaining a vehement glare from her.

“You do realise you’re an hour late.” 

I could tell she wasn’t in the mood for whatever I had to say, but I was gonna say it anyway.

“Please, just let me—”

“‘Please just let me explain.’ Let me guess, you were caught up with volleyball practice again?”

That was exactly the reason. I felt like a total idiot. Every single time, I prioritised my volleyball scholarship over her. Every single time, I pushed her away for my own goals and aspirations without asking her what she felt about it. So, with that in mind, I just kept silent.

“I’m right aren’t I, Hono? If you really love it that much, why don’t you date it and not me?”

“Hikaru, please, you know this is out of my control. Just give me one last chance.” 

I tried to walk closer towards her, only for her to turn away.

“I’ve given you too many ‘last chances’, Hono. And I’ve had enough. Let’s call it quits for now.”

I just stood silently, the rain becoming heavier, my body becoming drenched as my heart sank. I didn’t want things to be this way. 

\----------------------------

“Does anyone know where Hikaru-chan is? She hasn’t been participating in student council meetings recently,” Sugai-senpai asked, only to get silence in return. 

I wasn’t in any mood to hear her name, but I was here on Risa-senpai’s orders. We were in the student council’s meeting room during after school hours and a handful of us in the volleyball team were there to discuss the upcoming summer festival. Considering how close I was to her, it was natural for everyone to turn to me for answers.

“Any idea, Hono-chan?” Risa-senpai asked me, “I mean, the two of you are dating after all.”

“I… It’s my fault,” I replied, head hung low, “We broke up.”

Sugai-senpai, Risa-senpai and Akane-senpai all looked shocked as everyone in the room just listened to what I had to say.

“I focused too much on volleyball… and now I’ve lost the person I love. I deserved it.” 

“Tsk, now you realised,” Akane-senpai murmured, glaring at me as she did so, “She’s been telling us about how you seem to ignore her.”

“It’s not her fault,” Risa-senpai refuted, standing up as her anger boiled, “She’s only trying to follow her dream.”

“Well, maybe Hikaru is too!”

“Come on, guys, let’s calm down,” Sugai-senpai said. She looked at me and saw how I was growing more anxious. “Hono-chan, I’m sorry to hear what happened.”

I just sat there silently, thinking about where she could’ve been. I looked back at Akane-senpai and Risa-senpai, who still seemed upset.

“Senpai… Would it be okay if I go home early?”

She smiled sympathetically and nodded.

“Yeah, go on. You deserve to take a rest.”

\------------------------------

I wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else. Even when I tried, my mind kept trailing back to thinking about Hikaru. I wrestled with the decision of whether or not to contact her; we hadn’t talked to each other since that night. 

As I was laying on my bed in my room, I heard my phone buzz. I reached over and picked it up, seeing who was trying to contact me.

Once I looked at my phone screen, I immediately sat up, staring at the name of the contact.

_ Hikaru... _

I nervously opened the text and read it.

_ “Can I come over? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” _

I held my phone to my chest, feeling conflicted on how to answer. While I did want to go and talk, the idea of hurting her further and permanently damaging our relationship was nerve-wracking.

But I knew that not answering would only be just as bad. After taking a deep breath, I typed out a reply to her.

_ “Okay.” _

…

I decided to wait for Hikaru just outside my house. As I stood there, I started to wonder what she would say. After what felt like hours waiting, I saw Hikaru’s figure in the distance approaching me.

“Hikaru…”

She looked at me, then quickly looked away. From her expression, I could tell she was still hesitant on seeing me.

“Hikaru, if we’re going to talk, then let’s talk.”

She glanced at me again and sighed.

“I know…”

We stood there facing each other, separated only by an empty road in front of us. I couldn’t imagine what was going through her head or what she was going to say. At the same time, I had so much I wanted to say to her, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Hono…”

I looked at her, pursing my lips together nervously.

“I just don’t think things between us are the same anymore… After we started going out and you joined the volleyball team, you’ve been more focused on the team than on me. I mean, I get it, it means a lot to you… so I don’t want to be in the way of that.”

“Hikaru… That’s not true. Both you and volleyball are important to me. So much that… I couldn’t bear to lose either. I’ve come to terms with that these past few days.”

“How do I know you’re going to be committed to our relationship?”

“I’ll try harder! I swear I will… Both in volleyball and with our relationship. And I want you to understand that, too, Hikaru! I want you to trust that I can do it. I’ll do whatever I can to prove how much I treasure you.”

She sighed, looking up at the traffic lights.

“I’ll… think it over.”

She started to walk away, but I felt an uneasiness pitted in my stomach, so I followed her. It was pretty dark out so I didn’t want something to happen to her on her way home.

“Hikaru!”

Even though it was a green light that signalled for her to cross the road, a pair of bright lights came rushing towards her. With a burst of adrenaline, I rushed to her and grabbed her, trying to protect her from the oncoming car.

“Hono--”

In a split second, my world had suddenly become dark. Plenty of thoughts had rushed through my head, whether I was going to die, or how I was, or whether I deserved this for hurting her. 

But I decided I wouldn’t let myself drift away from her. I was trying to open my eyes to see if she was okay, but the overwhelming pain was making it hard. Eventually, the rest of my senses faded.

_ Now it’s all up to fate to decide… _

\---------------------------

I opened my eyes and saw myself sitting in a classroom. I stood up, wondering how I got here. I started to remember what happened before I blacked out. Once I realized that, I heard footsteps approaching.

“There you are, Hono!”

“Hikaru?” My eyes widened. I tried to approach Hikaru as she entered the room, but to my shock, she passed right through me without even noticing my presence. “Eh?!”

“Why are you still here? I thought you went home already.”

“I was about to, but Sugai-senpai and Akane-senpai wanted to talk to me about joining the volleyball team,” my doppelganger said.

“Really? What did you tell them?”

“I’m thinking I’ll give it a shot. I enjoyed playing it in middle school, but I didn’t play competitively. Plus, I haven’t done it since I started high school.”

“You should go for it then!”

“Really?” the other me grinned. “Will you come watch me play if I invite you to a game?”

“Sure.”

As I was watching the scene play out, I noticed another Hikaru walk into the room, looking as shocked and confused as I was. She glanced over, clearly seeing me.

“Hono… What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure.”

After our doppelgangers left, we tried to follow them to see where they were going. However, when we stepped out of the hallway, they had disappeared.

“Hikaru?” We turned around, seeing my doppelganger now dressed in a volleyball uniform, talking on the phone. “Yeah. Sorry, practice was running a bit long and I forgot to text you back…”

“This is…” My eyes widened. I looked at Hikaru, who just stared silently.

“Yeah… Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon.” My doppelganger smiled. “See you there.”

After hanging up, my doppelganger ran down the hall.

“That was the first time it happened,” Hikaru said. “Your practice schedule started getting busier and began conflicting with our plans. At first, they didn’t bother me, but…”

“Then came district competitions and tournament practices, and I got busier and even forgot about some of our dates. Yeah, I remember…”

I looked back at her as her expression grew solemn.

“I really am sorry, Hikaru. I never wanted to forget any of our dates.”

“I know,” she said, a slight agitation present.

The two of us then felt the scenery start to change. A few seconds later, we were standing in a bedroom. We saw Hikaru’s doppelganger sitting on the bed, her hands clutching her phone.

I couldn’t see her expression clearly at first since the room was dark, but it wasn’t long until I heard soft sniffles coming from her.

“When was this?” I asked Hikaru, who had fallen silent, looking at her doppelganger.

I then heard the other Hikaru sigh, wiping away the tears from her face as she looked at her phone. She tapped on her phone before bringing it up to her ear.

“Hey… Hono? ...Yeah, I know. We couldn’t make our date tonight, but… No, it’s fine, we can always reschedule. How was… volleyball practice?”

She sat in silence, listening to her phone.

“This was a few days before we…”

“Yeah, sorry…” Hikaru’s doppelganger spoke again. “I’ll… talk to you later.”

After she hung up, she collapsed on her bed, holding her phone to her chest.

“I was starting to become more doubtful about everything between us… You were so focused on volleyball, I was starting to think you were happier playing than you were spending time with me.”

“Hikaru…”

“I just wanted some sort of sign that you still cared about me…”

I stood in regret knowing now just how much I had hurt Hikaru. I didn’t realize she was quietly worrying all this time.

I reached out to Hikaru, wrapping my arms around her.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Hikaru… I had no clue this is what you were feeling…” My voice cracked slightly as I felt tears burning in my eyes. “I thought things between us were okay… I didn’t realize you were so lonely..! I really am an idiot…”

“... But you’re my idiot…” 

My eyes widened as I broke the hug, seeing tears in her eyes too.

“Hikaru… I really will try harder, okay? I won’t let you feel lonely anymore. I promise I’ll be better, so… Will you give me another chance?”

She sighed, “I can’t stay mad at you forever.”

After feeling her arms wrap around me again, white suddenly took over my vision.

…

I felt my eyes slowly open, my vision clearing as I started to look around. It wasn’t long until I realized I was in a hospital, seeing a few doctors surround me.

“One of the patients is awake,” I heard one of them say.

_ Hikaru..? Where is Hikaru? _

I slowly looked over to my side, seeing Hikaru laying on a stretcher, still unconscious. I soon noticed the oxygen mask over my mouth and several bandages wrapped around me. Hikaru didn’t appear nearly as injured as I looked or felt.

_ Thank goodness… she’s okay. We’re both okay… _

\-------------------------

_ One week later… _

“Hono-chan! Hikaru-chan!” Sugai-senpai came into our hospital room, Akane-senpai and Risa-senpai behind her. They were carrying small bouquets of flowers, handing one to the both of us.

“How are you both feeling?”

“Still a bit sore,” I replied, hissing as I adjusted myself in the bed.

“You were run over by a car, after all. Of course it’s going to hurt for a while,” Risa-senpai retorted. “Morita, how about you?”

“I’m fine. The most I got from the accident was a broken ankle, but other than that I’ve mostly recovered.”

The trio only sighed in relief. Sugai-senpai looked at me and smiled sadly.

“I guess you won’t be able to participate in the upcoming volleyball tournament because of this. Will you be okay, Hono-chan?”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad me and Hikaru are both alive.”

"Hono…" Hikaru was left speechless.

“Hmm… You’re right.”

“Take your time while you’re still recovering, okay?” Akane-senpai said. “You can start playing once you’re back to 100%.”

I nodded, smiling. “Thank you, senpai.”

I could see Sugai-senpai look at her watch, and looked at Akane-senpai.

"We get it," Risa-senpai said, breaking the silence, "You two have a date."

“Risa,” Sugai-senpai hissed at her, her cheeks turning pink.

“Come on, let’s go. I’m sure these two need some alone time, too,” Akane-senpai said. “Get well soon.”

“Thanks, Moriya-senpai,” Hikaru said as the three exited the room.

Once they left, there was a suffocating silence between the two of us. 

"Why did you do it..?"

“Huh?”

“Why did you take the brunt of the hit? You knew you could’ve died, right?"

"To be honest, if we went back to that day, I still would've done it," I said, taking a deep breath as I turned to face her, "Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you."

I saw Hikaru frown, “You shouldn’t risk your life for me…”

"What else would I have done? Let you get run over and die? I wouldn't do that."

“Then what about me?! How would I cope knowing that I might have been the one who caused your death?”

I bit my lip. I totally understood where she was coming from, but even so, I didn’t want anything to happen to her. Not after I was going to commit to being a better girlfriend.

“I guess that’s what love does. It makes you think irrationally for that special person.”

She got up from her bed, limping with her crutch over to my side of the room and sat on my bed.

"Even though I'm worrying about this," she said, trying not to make eye contact with me, "What you did for me was heroic."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and quickly turned away. I smiled and hugged her from behind, hearing her let out a small gasp.

“I just couldn’t let this second chance go… I couldn’t let  _ you _ go. Not again.”

I felt her head shift as she looked towards me again.

“From today onward, I’m going to hold onto tight, just like this. I won’t let you drift away from me and lose sight of you again.”

“Hono…” As I leaned my head forward, I felt her hug me back, our heads touching. “Okay, I’ll trust your word.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please let me know what you think, and as always thanks to @rukakikuchi for helping me out :3 Please check her out on Wattpad as she works hard on (I think) 48G and LOONA content at the moment and really deserves it :)


End file.
